


Todos necesitan amigos

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se perdió en callejón Diagon. Le mete en líos en Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos necesitan amigos

Harry fue en la oficina de Profesor Dumbledore con Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall, y Fawkes. Era el primer día de clases a Hogwarts. Harry no iba al Gran Comedor para el banquete. Era traerse a la oficina de Profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente. Profesora McGonagall lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en el callejón Diagon? – preguntó Dumbledore a Harry. 

\- No es cual cree usted… - dijo Harry a Dumbledore y McGonagall. No entendía cual era el problema. Él ha encontrado el Caldero Chorreante otra vez. Todos han estado bien.

\- Es raro que alguien saldría el callejón Diagon y el Caldero Chorreante para Londres Muggle. – Dumbledore dijo despistadamente. - ¿Por qué, Harry?

Harry miró a Dumbledore. Dumbledore miró a Harry.

\- ¿Qué más, Harry?

\- ¿Qué? – Harry dijo.

\- Yo sé que hay algo que no me dices, Harry. Dígame.

\- ¡Me perdí! – Harry dijo rápidamente. Era la verdad. Harry se ha perdido en Londres, cerca del callejón Diagon. Él ha debido encontrar su lechuza. Pero no ha estado aburrido en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- Yo debí encontrar a Hedwig. – Harry dijo calladamente. – Ella se perdió.

\- ¿Hedwig es tu lechuza, verdad? – Dumbledore preguntó.

\- Sí. – Harry dijo.

Dumbledore sonrió. – Todos necesitamos nuestros amigos, ¿verdad, Harry?

\- Sí. – Harry dijo de nuevo.

\- Será bien, Harry. ¡Vas al banquete! – Dumbledore dijo y sonrió además. Harry le fue. Quería ver sus otros amigos.


End file.
